The present invention relates to a security cabinet of the showcase type which permits display of objects stored in the cabinet with a minimum of theft risk. The cabinet is especially intended for the storing of goods and objects, firearms and jewelry, for which the theft risk is great.
When storing such objects, prior-art cabinets have proved not to be sufficiently burglary resistant to satisfy the requirements of the authorities concerning security cabinets for firearms. With regard to, inter alia, the matter of insurance, there is a need of security cabinets of the showcase type also for other articles that are especially liable to be stolen, for example in the goldsmith, watchmaking and computer business. By "showcase-type security cabinet" is meant, in this context, a cabinet having at least one glass panel through which the objects stored in the cabinet can be seen. Such showcases and/or cabinets approved for the storing of firearms in shops or at home are not available, as far as is known.
One object of the present invention therefore is to provide a security cabinet which satisfies these needs. A further object is to design a showcase so as to allow display of goods or objects, while maintaining such a security class that it can be used as a cabinet approved for storing firearms at home, at arms dealers' or in museums.
According to the invention, these and other objects are achieved if the security cabinet is designed as defined in claim 1. The subclaims define especially preferred embodiments of the invention.